Remember
by Amused Bookworm
Summary: Sequel to The Bar Down the Street...


A/N: I have no idea what this is, bad, good, or indifferent, so review if you feel the urge (maybe even if you don't). The characters are again not mine, Newsies is a Disney creation that I happen to enjoy and the song is by a vocal powerhouse that all people should listen to. As for the female lead, again the same person as before, she owns herself. Not even the creep is totally my own (thank God), he is based off a stalker type character that wonders my school. ::shivers:: D.C. here it is all for you ;) –A.B. Title: A Vow Remembered 

/Tell me his name…I want to know…The way he looks …And where you go …I need to see his face…I need to understand…Why you and I came to an end…

Spot had for the past week been watching very carefully the life that his beloved Ann built for herself. She had left him on good terms, better then he thought he would leave her on. There was no reason for her to hate him in their leaving, that was not what he planned to happen, he had planned to make her want to leave on terms that would make her never want to think about him for the rest of her natural life. It was hard for him to admit but he was happy they left on good terms. But now, after a piece of news had wondered its way in to his ears, he wanted to see the man that his Ann had chosen to replace him. The one he had told her to look for but also the one that he had not wanted her to find.

_…Tell me again…I want to hear…Who broke my faith in all these years…Who lays with you at night…When I'm here all alone…Remembering when I was your own…_

Looking in to her life he had never imagined that Ann could let herself love the man that now stood within his sights, he was stout yet tall but not the sturdy stout, one that had to many curves, curves that should not be on a man of his age. His eyes were a watery brown, almost a dim copper and he never looked at anything for longer then a few moments. He wondered how Ann had found her way to this man, whose cruel joke this fate was going to be. They had not spoken since their parting so he could not ask her if there were feelings between her fiancé and herself or if there was an agreement made. If there was an agreement he wondered what it entailed. At this moment he wanted to run over to her and shake her and scream at her to find better, but he would not, he world stay in the alley across the street and watch her till the day that she was married off and not his to watch over.

_…I let you go…I let you fly…Why do I keep on asking why…I let you go …Now that I found…A way to keep somehow…More than a broken vow…_

Ann knew she was being watched, she knew his eyes would be watching her and the atrocious man that she had agreed to marry. She had only agreed to marry him if he would not touch her until the vows were exchanged and accepted. She also made him promise to give her until a specific night, the night of the annual ball, the one that she had run away from those years ago. It was now almost a year after their passing and three days to the day they had met. She saw shadows move everywhere and always hoped that it was he, her Knight in Shining Armor, her Spot. But he had not shown himself, which made her worry, did he think the horrid man worthy, or was he just to chicken to face her now that she had a life away from him. She had felt the eyes for the past week; he needed to come to her rescue soon. Her fiancé was becoming bolder as each day passed and though she was no weakling she did not want to touch the greasy man in any way if there was not need.

_…Tell me the words I never said…Show me the tears you never shed…Give me the touch…That one you promised to be mine…Or has it vanished for all time _

That night Ann became restless in her small room, it was the one she had insisted on when her fiancé had forced her to move in. she was now passing back and forth over the well worn carpet, the one that had been hers since she was five, she thought of all that she did to make sure that Spot would find out that she was to be married. And then that the she and her fiancé were seen in public all the time, it made her skin crawl to be with him but for Spot she would endure. But God help her, he had better come soon she did not think that she could stand the other man for much longer. Her passing became more frantic now the weak flame from the candle blowing this way and that straining frantically not to be blown out by the vortex she was making. The candle was a part of her particular taste; they let her have freedom, to walk through a hall without waking the entire house. But tonight it was betraying her, with the windows drawn as they were the man watching in the alley could see her pacing, and saw that she was not only awake but nervous, about what he did not know but he knew it did have something to do with the oily man.

'Just one question.' He thought that is all he wanted to ask. He started across the street as always with a slight slink and wondrously void of sound, it had saved his life more then once and maybe it would do it again tonight.

_…I let you go…I let you fly…Why do I keep on asking why…I let you go …Now that I found…A way to keep somehow…More than a broken vow…_

He was almost to her room, he could smell the same soft scent that she always wore, it permeated the hall, her hall it seemed.

'Well this should be interesting' his thought process finally spit out, the smirk still in his thoughts but nowhere near his face. He knew she would either kill him or kiss him either way he was sure in for a treat.

He was at her door now and decided to bit the bullet; the knock he made was feather light.

_…I close my eyes…And dream of you and I…And then I realize…There's more to love than only bitterness and lies…I close my eyes… _

Ann now stood stock still, 'footsteps, here at this hour, her fiancé was not that bold. Wait was that I knock, it seemed only like a wisp of knuckle over wood. Should she answer it, should she hide, no never hide that is not her style, then answer it was.' Her padded feet were as light as the footsteps had been.

"Who are you?" that was the only thing she said.

"Who do you think it is, Ann, like anyone else you know would be bold enough torment your hall and room at this time of night." Came the cocky reply muffled by the heavy wood of the door.

Her breath caught, "SPOT," she whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion, "You came, why so late to the game" was the rest of reply, her voice now holding something of a resentful tone.

"I wanted you to sweat a little, I mean, did you think that I would not notice that you chose that man for a reason, he is most positively, not worthy of you or any woman." he pointed out, "Did some one miss me?" he taunted.

_…I'd give away my soul…To hold you once again…And never let this promise end…_

"No, not at all Spot, I am now only attracted to pudgy, greasy men who have a space problem." Was the rapid sarcastic reply. " Are you getting me out of here or not?"

"Not I am coming in and we are then going out the window, no more doors in this house tonight, yours are oiled well but the main ones could use a little work."

" Then hurry up and get in here." With that the door was flung open and Ann was right on top of Spot, hugging him like he was a ghost made flesh for a while.

"Ann, do you want to leave or do you want to kill me?" was the only reply.

_…I let you go…I let you fly…Now that I know I'm asking why…I let you go…Now that I found…A way to keep somehow…More than a broken vow_/

They had left that night with out a sound being made accept the laughter that broke out three blocks away from the now infuriated stout man. Ann became what she had longed for, the love of a real and worthy man. Spot had approved of her choice for her husband. No vow was broken, he had shown her what he saw as a worthy man and she thought that was the best choice she could make. Their life was never easy but whose is?

Artist: Josh Groban

CD: Closer

Title: "Broken Vow"


End file.
